


公平交易 01

by yunhanluming



Series: 公平交易 [1]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 牛郎
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	公平交易 01

“你们会所就这个档次？”

沙发上的两个男人斜倚在靠背上，一副兴致缺缺的模样。门童从对讲机里报了车，直接把几个侍应生吓得一激灵。

两个人还不是一辆车来的，一辆玛莎拉蒂敞篷跑车，一辆雷克萨斯LX570。

有钱人他们见多了，最怕的就是这两种。一种有钱还四处招摇的，首先得在有钱前面加一连串的非常才敢这么干，其次这种人大多黑白通吃，惹毛了把他们会所端了也说不准。另一种就是有钱还开国产车的，搞不好就是哪个官员啊政客家的公子，现下这两个打着哈欠的人在他们眼里就是明晃晃四个大字。

官商勾结。

领班这么想着咕咚咽了口唾液，会所里AB两级只要闲着的无论男女都拉出来让二位过目了，显然他们一个也没看上，S级的几位爷他这个级别也请不动，这节骨眼上经理还搞人间蒸发，连打了三个电话都没通，兜兜转转看到杯子里的红酒总算下去了一小口马上拎着瓶子往里添。

“樱井先生，相叶先生，二位再等等，经理处理完手头的事就过来，这里的……要不你们再看看？先带几个去包房里聊聊也行，这点时间就不算在账上了。”

“你不会是觉得我们在这里和你耗着是心疼那点钱吧。”樱井从瓶子底下抽出酒杯，没了容器接着的红酒洒了满桌，领班吓得不轻，一叠声地道歉，心惊肉跳地确认对方那身昂贵的西装上没溅到酒渍。

“我听朋友说，你们这里的头牌都是按字母取名的，怎么我一个也没看见？”樱井斜举着酒杯，酒体不够通透，气味也一般，这家会所能拿出来的酒绝对不止这个档次，看来眼前这个人的确没有多大的权限。

“sho，看来我们还不够格在这里受重视呢。”相叶雅纪笑起来，两眼眯着看似人畜无害的样子，却早早就注意到面前站立的这排人胸牌上都小小地标着A和B的字母，“这里都是A级和B级的人，还有。”他指了指桌上的酒杯，“填会员表的时候我写了，我只喝白葡萄酒。”

领班被二人夹在中间轮番找茬，觉得自己是见不到明天的太阳了，一会儿他们再和经理随口提几句，自己直接被拉到地下室卸了两条胳膊也不一定。

“实在是抱歉，我这就让人给您换瓶白葡萄酒来。还有S级的那些人…我没有权限叫他们出来，他们脾气比我还大呢。有几个还挑客人，今年一次客人都没陪过的都有。冒昧问一句，您朋友上次点的是……？”

“J，不过听说他脾气是挺大的，我朋友没聊几句就被赶出来了。”  
“那也不奇怪，被J赶出来的每季度没有一百也有八十，老板拿他也没办法。”

两人看领班被他们问得冷汗直流，鞠躬恨不得用额头去碰脚尖的样子实在憋不住笑，本来也没打算为难他，只是实在无聊才拿他找找乐子罢了。

相叶接过新换来的酒，实际上他压根没在填表的时候写什么红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒的，领班实在是被这两个人的气势压得气都喘不上，脑子像塞了糨糊一样只会道歉，相叶从钱包里抽出几张纸币来塞进他口袋里，挥了挥手开口，“带着你的人走吧，我们等你们经理来。”

“谢谢，谢谢。”领班把那一叠大半露在外面的纸币全部压进口袋里，唯唯诺诺退出去。

经理也没敢让樱井和相叶等太久，两人一杯酒还没喝完就带着两本名册进来。

相叶接过打开，是带照片的S级名簿，A～Z并不全，有几个字母对应的是一片空白。

“这些空白的是今天不在的，还有已经被带出去的。”经理擅长察言观色，不等相叶开口问就先解释。

“这个。”相叶雅纪伸出食指在一张照片上敲了两下，经理凑过去看了一眼，面露难色，“相叶先生…N他……”

“怎么，很贵还是很难搞？”

是又贵又难搞，经理心里把名簿上那张人畜无害的脸在地上碾了八百遍。

“N有自己定的价，我们这儿带您进去之后他会告诉您，店里的所有的消费可以刷卡，但是N本人只收现金。

相叶交叠在一起的长腿上下换了个位置，鞋尖有意无意地在脚边的皮箱上磕了一下，“碰巧今天一笔生意没谈成，手边还留了点现金，实在不够…你们这儿有钱庄吧？”

相叶递回名簿，两眼弯弯一副打定主意就要这个的架势，一旁的侍应生一手一个皮箱提起来，退到边上等着相叶站起来跟他走。

经理收回名簿转向樱井，对方却连封面都没翻开过。

“J。”樱井朝着那边出去的相叶挥了挥手。

“300万，带您去找他，之后每30分钟100万。酒水另算，需要什么服务可以直接和他谈。还有一点您朋友应该告诉过您，如果被他拒客，300万恕不能退还。”

真是漫天要价，看一眼就要300万，脾气还差，难不成是神仙下凡来陪酒了？

樱井签了单子，经理眼见几十万提成到手立马眉开眼笑，一手捧着账单一手直直伸向门外弯着腰请这位金主先走。

 

电梯坐到10层，一路七拐八弯才到了写着J的房门前，经理敲了敲门，里面直接回了句门没锁。樱井点头示意他可以走了，独自打开门进去。

房间内只开着一盏暖黄的床头灯，那张一眼看过去就价值不菲的睡床上躺着个更价值不菲的人。

300万到这儿就没了，连个脸都看不清，樱井翔嘴角抽了抽，抬脚刚想跨进去，床头靠着的人终于动弹了一下。

“站那儿。”松本摸索着遥控器把灯光调亮，樱井翔看不清他，他更看不清逆光站在门口的樱井翔。要又是个满脸横肉的阔太或者脑子里只有黄色废料的富二代，他就把手里的遥控器丢过去，再把经理暴揍一顿。

眼神对上的瞬间，两个人不约而同审视起对方来。

看着人模人样的长了张精英脸，居然出来嫖？正好最近想买块新表，放他进来坑一笔，长得还算符合我审美，哪怕要上床也算赚一炮，怎么都不亏。松本润想。  
300万丢他身上认了，不过他看我这个眼神……现在是谁嫖谁？樱井翔想。

“进来。”松本按下床头的计时器，放下手机站起来活动脖子，走到沙发边上重新坐下。

“我说，是谁在付钱，为什么你比我还大爷？”樱井换了拖鞋走进去反手带上门，顺着松本拍拍皮质座椅的动作走过去坐在他对面。

这个编号为J的男人坐在纯黑的皮质沙发上，头发像是刚洗过不久，里面应该还有一部分没干透，软软地垂着挡住了一半额头。绸缎材质的紫棠色睡袍顺服地贴在他身上，腰带系得松松垮垮，领口歪斜着露出一大片胸口的风光。左手大拇指以及右手食指和无名指上分别戴着三枚金银材质尺寸夸张的戒指，不过倒是很衬他的气质，危险又色情。指甲修剪得很漂亮，露出的半截手臂和小腿上有流畅的肌肉线条。

“你已经看了我3分钟了，10万。还打算看多久？”松本早就习惯了这种黏在自己身上的目光，不过樱井的眼神里只有观察，没有那些说好听叫欣赏说难听叫侵犯的意味。他更加确定进来的这是个真正家境优渥的贵族，而不是个暴发户。

“开瓶香槟吧，挑你喜欢的。”樱井只是习惯性地观察正在和自己相处的对象，只不过对方身上实在有太多值得多看几眼的地方，比如他开口时露出的两排整齐洁白的牙齿，完全可以佐证他不是因为穷才下海。

察觉到自己的失礼后樱井有些不自然地移开眼神，松本打开冰柜拎出一瓶半干的的桃红香槟放在桌上，又拿起座机拨通前台。

樱井看着松本熟练地找到香槟拉手，剥除铅封，单手压住软木塞另一只手将缠绕成圈的铁丝套反转6次之后卸下。

樱井对这种事不在行，他拿到手的香槟都是服务生开好的，这还是他第一次看着别人在自己眼前开，松本抽了张纸巾盖在瓶口，另一只手撑着瓶底慢慢转动软木塞，只剩一个塞头时微微倾斜腾出一个缝隙放出酒瓶中的碳酸气，直到两杯冒着泡的香槟一前一后摆在桌上，全程都像一次值得欣赏的艺术表演。

“别看了，基本技能，我要是喷你一身你还会给钱吗。”松本挑眉看他，门响两下之后被人推开，一辆餐车被推到两人旁边，樱井看着盘子里盛放的各色料理，显然是精心搭配过的，心道真是哪行都不容易。

“既然你都能把客人往外赶，显然不缺钱。”送餐的人陆续退出，等房间里重新只剩下他们两人时樱井切下一块烤鱼送进嘴里。

“没人会嫌钱多。”松本把香槟插进冰桶里，四仰八叉坐回沙发上。

樱井一口接着一口把面前的料理全部送进胃里，酒也喝了两三杯，松本只是坐在对面打发时间，偶尔转动手上的戒指，或者看看樱井，再举起酒杯喝两口，面前的佳肴似乎对他没有任何吸引力。

“你不吃吗。”樱井咽下嘴里的食物开口。  
“这里的东西吃腻了。”松本扫过那些食物的眼神甚至有些嫌弃。  
“那我们去外面吃？”樱井搁下刀叉就打算走，松本突然笑起来，连连压着手让他坐下，“你带不走我，还是安心吃你的吧。”

樱井翔不再多问，规矩地奉行着食不言寝不语的家教，尽管他知道这顿味道还不错的夜宵烧掉了他几百万。松本看着他慢条斯理吃完饭又擦了嘴，收拾餐盘放到推车上又看看他，樱井非常识趣地在盘子底下压了几张福泽谕吉。

“你这样的人，还缺投怀送抱的？”松本把那个散发着残羹剩饭气味的推车推远了些，按下铃通知人来收走，返回时干脆地坐到了樱井身边。

“不缺，所以我特意来给自己找麻烦。不过我现在还没被你赶出去，说明这个麻烦我解决得还不错。”樱井享受完一顿美餐，也懒懒地靠在沙发上。

“你就算在这儿睡一觉，钱也得照付。”短暂的沉默之后，松本润转头看向他，樱井的呼吸越来越平稳，他觉得再不说话旁边这位就要睡着了。

“早上很早就起了，下午有个酒会，作模作样应酬一下午的确有点累。对了……你叫什么？总不见得一直叫你J吧。”樱井揉着眼睛坐起来，摸出一张名片来给他。

经济企划厅……政治家？松本把名片放在桌角，才因为樱井极有教养的举动而松懈下来的防备现在直接拉起了警报。

政治家来这种地方大把大把的钱往一个牛郎身上丢，还明晃晃地把名片交出来，难道就不怕落下把柄吗？名片有八成是假的，剩下两成他会被杀人灭口。

“这么叫就行了。”松本决定尽量少透露点信息给他，也算是为了自己多活几天而努力。

“你……这是第几次来？”樱井并没有对他保密姓名这件事作出什么反应，松本觉得自己越发摸不透这个人。花了大价钱进来，自己不说话他也不说，绝大部分人来这种地方都是为了消遣，难道樱井翔是做慈善来的？

“第一次。”樱井翔大方承认，“你是不是觉得我有点闷？跟那些老头子打交道久了难免，所以才经常和中学时候的朋友出去喝酒消遣，不过在牛郎身上砸钱你还是第一个。”樱井晃着酒杯，似乎有些微醺，眯起眼睛盯着松本大开的领口露出的两截锁骨，“你也知道，我职业特殊，没办法把工作上的事情拿出来和别人倒苦水，不过你这张脸也算值了我花出去的钱，就算不聊天，看着你喝喝酒也算是放松了。”

松本花了好大力气才憋住笑，这人根本就是被政治家的职业框成了假正经，樱井鬓角的碎发间偶尔露出的耳垂上有耳洞留下的痕迹，说不定高中的时候还是个叛逆少年。他干脆抬起一条腿直接跨到樱井身上，樱井身上有股淡淡的线香味道，只有靠得近了才能闻到，比起香水来自然得多。

“聊天没话题，那干脆来做点更直接的事情放松一下？”松本弯下腰贴近他，饱满的嘴唇停在一个将触未触的位置，他是在挑逗，而且不相信樱井还能继续假正经下去。

“S级的牛郎也提供这种服务？”松本一弯腰，睡袍垮下来惹得他都不知道该先看哪里好，好像先看哪里对别的地方来说都不太公平。樱井双手贴着他大腿移上去，虚抱着松本的腰，故意对眼前晃来晃去的嘴唇视若无睹。

“这不是服务，现在是我，松本润，想和你做爱。”松本眨眨眼睛，卷翘的睫毛投下一片阴影，舌尖轻巧地滑过樱井的唇缝，伸手直接按停了计时器，“所以从现在开始的时间，你不付钱都行。”

到底是谁嫖谁啊…樱井再一次产生这种混乱的想法。

“你不要我的钱你老板也不一定同意。”樱井松开领带，刚想凑上去吻他，松本却像触电一般从他身上下来。

“滚出去。”

樱井翔不动，松本润咬牙切齿又重复一遍，“滚出去。”

不是吧，在这个节骨眼上？樱井怎么可能随随便便就真滚出去，他又摸不清到底哪里惹到松本了，只好以退为进，先往门口走两步再说。

5.4.3.2.1 樱井倒数着，还没转动门把手小臂就被松本攥住。

“你长的是什么脑袋，我叫你滚你就滚了？”松本气得牙根痒痒，看到樱井转过来那张得逞的脸就知道好不容易先发制人夺过来的主动权只是在自己手里中转了一下又回去了。

“虽然我不知道哪里让你不高兴了，但是我先道歉。”樱井靠过去，在松本嘴角轻轻碰了一下。“对不起。”

“你跟我玩什么纯情。”松本明显已经被这种纯情的把戏给骗进去了，连心跳都不太正常，不过他是不会承认的，即使被戳穿也会把责任推到那瓶无辜的香槟身上。

“我不是商品，不用你提醒我头上有个畜生老板，听懂了没有？”

松本说这话的时候很认真，樱井能感觉到这是他的雷区，连连点着头答应还在心里举一反三地划出更多NG word。除了老板以外，应该还有钱，卖，一类词汇。说不定他和老板有杀父之仇呢？樱井虽然好奇，但也有作为客人的自知之明，别人的私生活还是不要深挖的好。

樱井推着他压在床上，手指勾开那根碍事的腰带，睡袍抵不过重力的诱惑滑下来，浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，白皙的身体上也没有令人不爽的吻痕。

松本勾着他的脖子拉下来，微张着嘴把自己送过去，一条腿搭在樱井翔腰上，脚后跟把那身笔挺的西装撩起来，隔着衬衫在樱井翔后腰磨蹭。

“还不脱你等着把它弄脏吗。”松本润拉着樱井翔的领带在手掌绕了几圈，樱井顺从地跟着不断缩短的布料凑过去，口鼻溢出的滚烫气息直打在松本脖颈侧面敏感的皮肤上。

樱井说得对，他这个级别的牛郎只卖酒不卖身，实际上就算是最落魄的牛郎也不一定能放下身段靠卖肉赚钱。计时器是他自己的恶趣味，有些财力不足非要逞强的人看着时间一分一秒过去很快就坐不住了，松本收着钱还能享受一会儿他们那随着时间不断发青的脸色。客人什么时候进来什么时候出去，门口的监控都能查，尽管松本帅气地说樱井不用付钱，最后樱井拿到手的账单一分都不会少，不过他已经做好了后面的时间拿自己的钱先结掉的打算了。

他和樱井上床的理由也很简单，这人看着条条框框很多，实则心有反骨，不是随大流搏上位者，搞不好将来还能在政坛掀起点风浪。通俗一点说，这是个很优秀的人，和土大款是两回事，松本润不由自主被他吸引。

打情骂俏松本很专业，经验也绝对丰富，但做到这一步他真的没表现的那么从容，右手偷偷攥住床单一角，樱井的嘴唇偶尔擦过他身上的皮肤都能激起一阵颤栗。

“这么敏感？”樱井翔跪在床上脱下外套，而后逐颗解开衬衫扣子，余光瞥见他紧攥到发白的手指。

“你脱太慢了。”松本岔开话题，拉开对方的皮带随意丢到一旁，樱井配合着抬腿，内裤和西裤被松本一并扒下来和皮带皱巴巴地堆在一起。

“唔……”樱井突然捏着松本的下巴抬起来，后者毫无防备，直接被樱井强硬地顶开牙关勾住舌头翻搅，夺取对方口中的空气，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，色情地拉出一条银色的丝线最后落到松本大腿上。

樱井像是被打开了什么开关，松本被他吻得气都喘不上来，依然不甘示弱地伸手抓住那根尺寸客观的昂扬性器，指甲在顶端掐了一把。

“嘶……”樱井倒抽一口凉气，条件反射地后撤。

"哪有你这样接吻的……咳……你这是谋杀。"松本拍着胸口大口喘气，喘顺了又贴回樱井身上去 ，“这样……”

柔软的嘴唇贴上来，还带着甜腻酒气的舌尖一寸一寸舔过自己的双唇，随着松本张开嘴的动作香槟气味更加浓重地扑出来，樱井享受着这一趟吻技教学，这种柔软的触碰都让他觉得快感腾升。

“你和多少人接过吻？”樱井突然有种奇怪的情绪，他甚至不确定这个问题会不会激怒松本就脱口而出。  
“你吃醋啊？”松本吮吸着樱井翔的下唇，把他推到床头不客气地压着那根滚烫的硬物坐上去。  
“说不准呢。”樱井两手贴在松本弹性极好的臀瓣上向两边用力掰开一条缝，将性器顶进去摩擦。  
“太多了，不记得。”屁股上被人用力拍了一巴掌，痛感传来松本居然因此有些兴奋。眼前的男人似乎因为自己的答案而有些怒意，圆圆的眼睛眯起来闪着危险的光芒。

“生气啦？别光瞪我，有本事干爽我，这样我以后就不会再想和别人上床了，翔くん。”

松本话音刚落，乳首就被人狠捏了一把，快感中混着疼痛，松本却莫名觉得性欲腾升。他慢慢往后退，直到坐到樱井小腿上，低下头把那根正在分泌腺液的东西放在脸颊边磨蹭。

他弯下腰的时候樱井觉得鼻血都快不受控制，沉下去的腰背在眼前划出一条完美的曲线，屁股上还留着自己的掌印，更别说他还故意抬眼看着樱井翔张开嘴把嘴边那根东西吞进去一大半。

“牙收好……嘶疼疼疼……你没给别人口过？”坚硬的牙齿碰上敏感的性器弄得樱井很不好受，他发现松本只是长了一张身经百战的脸而已。

“我卖酒不卖身！你再废话我就咬断它。”松本嘴里塞得满满当当都不知道该怎么活动，口腔里充斥着性器官浓重的咸腥气味，还要被樱井翔嘲笑，气得伸手在他根部猛掐一把，又不容拒绝地再次含进去。这次他学乖了，只含进去一个头部，舌尖绕着铃口打转，再用手指圈着吞不进去的部分上下套弄。

要死。

口鼻间都是这人的味道，松本发现自己居然就在帮他口交的过程中起了反应，另一只手忍不住伸下去握着自己那根东西抚慰。

樱井把手插在松本后脑的发丝里带着他上下吞吐，刻意转开视线好让画面不那么具有冲击性，唾液和体液混在一起发出色情粘腻的声响，光是听听樱井脑子里都有画面了。

“够了，起来。”头发被人向上扯，松本跟着直起腰，嘴唇亮晶晶的挂满了两人混在一起的体液。

拜托，碰碰我，用手用嘴用你那根看起来就能填满我的东西都行。松本心底叫嚣着的声音越来越大，他颤着手拉开床下的抽屉从一堆情趣用品里翻找润滑剂，偏偏越急越乱，翻到抽屉里整齐码放的电线都乱成一团也没找到。樱井拽着他面对自己，滚烫的呼吸和线香的味道一起扑向松本润，樱井像是品尝一道绝品料理般从松本耳廓一路吻到小腹，伸手在他下身摸了一把两指捻动上面的液体，“别找了，我看你已经够湿了。”

乳首被人含在嘴里用略微粗糙的舌面摩擦，连绵细微的快感折磨得松本神志不清，手脚发软只能任由樱井摆布。

“干我…快点……别玩了你…哈啊……”一开口呻吟就忍不住泻出来，松本立即懊恼地捂住嘴，眼前景物突然晃动，樱井不由分说把他脸朝下按在床上。

“原来你叫床是这种声音啊……奶声奶气的。”一根，两根，樱井把手指挤进那个不断张合邀请他进入的穴口快速抽动，松本被他说得面红耳赤，把头埋进枕头里咬着手指不肯漏出第二声。

直至挤入第三根手指还能留出点点空隙，漫长的扩张过程才结束。滚烫的东西顶上来，松本忍不住紧张得浑身紧绷，这人光是用手指就已经快把他送上高潮了，松本不敢想象即将到来的快感会怎样让他疯狂。樱井根本没发现他这些小心思，抱着他的腰整根顶入，肉刃破开因为手指退出而重新紧缩的甬道顶到深处，松本倏的抓紧自己腰上的手臂，指甲都快陷进肉里，樱井顾不上他埋在枕头里不断摇头的抗拒开始猛烈抽动。

会被顶穿的……绝对会……

根本没有适应的时间，体内的巨物就大幅抽动起来，松本把脸死死埋在枕头里防止自己再发出那种求欢般的声音。枕头被人强硬地抽走，那个让他神魂颠倒的香味又靠过来，“你一直把自己闷在里面，是想让我干一具尸体吗？”樱井的声音因为情欲熏染变得更加低沉，他贴在松本耳边喘息，舔吻，嘴里吐出的话把先前那张一本正经的面具撕得粉碎。

“润咬得很紧，让我很舒服…”  
“旁边有镜子，转头看看你现在的表情？”  
“我出去的时候里面就会收紧……润是不是不想让我出去？”  
“你身上都变成粉红色了……真好看……”

“别说了…”身体被撑开的疼痛完全被快感替代，樱井声音低沉，像是个主播一样字正腔圆地接连吐出让松本面红耳赤的话。在这种声音的攻势下松本迅速缴械投降，床单上挂着他高潮的证据，樱井却完全不在意，抱着他坐在自己身上借着他的重量进得更深。

“啊……！”第一声呻吟之后，松本就再也忍不住，身体每被贯穿一次他就会发出比前一次更加勾人的声音，樱井欲罢不能，无论是对他这个人还是对他发出的声音。松本抓着樱井的手臂保持平衡，他不记得上次自己这样沉醉在一场性爱里是什么时候，也有可能从来没有过。

“我很喜欢你…”耳鬓厮磨，松本浑身一颤，他也是男人，知道下半身充血的时候脑子的供血量是不够支撑思考这种行为的，但是却莫名其妙的回了一句我也是，甚至期待他这句喜欢里多少有一点认真的成分。

估计我脑供血也不足了。松本自嘲，下一秒就被樱井翔准确地撞在敏感点上，什么情绪都被顶到九霄云外去了，他现在只想爽。

“哈…就那里…”  
“哪里来着？”樱井使坏，故意避开那一点顶撞，又偶尔斜斜擦过，松本刚刚体会过全身过电的灭顶快感，哪里还能满足于单纯的抽动。  
“深一点…在上面……呜…你别…”松本扭着腰配合他的动作，试图让体内那个正在作乱的东西顶上去，他又快要高潮，这个恶劣的混蛋却偏偏让他差那么一点点，不上不下的感觉折磨得他口干舌燥，喉咙里撒娇般发出一连串带着哭腔的呻吟。

“我拖得越久你越兴奋吧…”樱井压低嗓音，抓起他的手挨个指尖吻过去，“你喜欢我用这样的声音跟你说话，舔你耳朵和脖子的时候会很兴奋，后腰特别是尾骨也是你的敏感点，只要这样。”  
樱井说着食指轻飘飘落在他背上，沿着脊椎滑到尾骨处重重按下，松本上身猛地抬起，大张着嘴却半点声音也没发出来，眼神被突如其来的快感冲得涣散。“反应比我想的还要大。”樱井笑起来，抱着松本正面朝向他，硬物在体内转了一圈，松本没什么力气再作出反应，攥着樱井的手无力地抓了几下。

“抱着我。”樱井把他拉起来，双手勾在自己脖子上，扶着他的腰粗暴地顶撞，依然不肯放过他，“在不伤到你的前提下，你更喜欢粗暴一点的行为，而且虽然你一直在求我让你高潮，实际上你很喜欢这种濒临高潮时的快感，就像坐垂直过山车在顶点停留的那一小下，爬坡的时候还不够刺激，落下去之后又是结束，很失落，所以你只喜欢悬在顶点的那段时间，对不对？”

这个男人已经迅速掌握了他大部分的性癖，他每说一点还要炫耀般地实践一次。松本脑子一片混乱，樱井说的全都对，而且要让自己的性伴侣时刻悬在那一点上并不容易，如果冷落他太久快感会迅速消退，太大的刺激又会让他高潮，偏偏樱井掌控力惊人，松本被他干得穴口发麻浑身发软，屁股都被两个囊袋拍打得有些肿痛，还依然悬在那里。

“求你了…让我高潮好不好……”松本泪眼朦胧，捧着樱井的脸四处啄吻，他也很明白自己的优势在哪里，脸，这张自带色欲属性的脸。所以他故意让那些溢出来的唾液挂在嘴边不去舔掉，露出小半舌头从右向左滑过下唇，再配上一句求饶的话，“算我求你了…唔…翔くん，我真的好想被你干到高潮……”

这家伙绝对不是人类，樱井直勾勾盯着松本看，心想他说不定是什么狐狸或者蛇成精，不然自己怎么一看他就连半个不字也舍不得说。

“好。”樱井一口答应，而后就借着松本半跪在他身上的姿势猛力抽插，龟头如愿顶上敏感点的时候松本就瘫坐下来，反而让那根东西埋进了一个不可思议的深度。

“啊……好爽…就这样…别停……”樱井翔此刻言听计从，松本一声高过一声的呻吟就是他的催情剂，他抱着那具完全陷入淫乱的身体十来下就把松本送上高潮，交合处的体液被拍打成白沫淫靡地从松本股间滴落，第二次射出的精液挂在樱井的小腹和胯间毛发上。

他给了松本几秒时间从高潮里回过神来，也仅仅是几秒而已，又把他按在床上侧入进去操干，双手玩弄着他红肿的乳首，一边重复着松本的名字一边进行最后的冲刺。

松本感觉到体内那根东西跳动着胀大，气势汹汹地侵占自己的意识。松本背靠在樱井怀里，周身被他暴涨的荷尔蒙气息包裹，浑身软绵绵连叫床都是被动的，被顶得狠了才发出一两声求饶的软哼。

快要失去意识的时候体内被射入数股液体的感觉让松本重新清醒几分，樱井近乎暴虐地拉扯着他的乳头，前后夹击的快感让他再次高潮，连头都没抬起来的性器只是可怜兮兮地滴下几滴透明腺液，反倒是还被填得满满当当的后穴不受控制地痉挛起来。

松本觉得自己肯定是坏掉了，不过很爽，再坏掉多少次都行。

他还没缓过来，身边就传来悉悉索索的响动，松本浑身酸痛，到处都是吻痕和樱井粗暴的动作留下的青紫淤痕，费了好大的劲才支起一个脑袋。

“……要走？”松本难以置信地看着樱井迅速穿好衣服，强压下心里涌动的愤怒又难过的情绪，撕下账单直接丢到他脸上，“先给老子结账。”

“你饿了吧，想吃什么？我找找有什么好吃的店。”樱井被账单打了脸也不生气，反而没头没脑地抛出个问句来。松本愣了愣，随即没好气的回他，“想带我出台啊？你想也别想，这一层谁都别想出这家会所的大门。”

“虽然我不知道是什么原因不能带你出台，不过我本来也没这个想法。”樱井站在镜子前整理领带结，“我是想让你辞职，然后跟我出去约会，懂吗？刚才你自己说的，你也喜欢我。”

“能辞我早就辞了，他们不会放我走的。”松本躺回床上揉着自己酸痛的腰，又想到自己刚才黏糊到有些矫情地叫着他的名字高潮，脸一红抬起胳膊挡脸咯咯笑起来，“不是吧樱井翔，床上说的话也能信？我不会哭着喊着要你负责的，你要是真喜欢我，就多待一会儿，我能在你的账单上多画几个0，最近看上块表。”

“我会和你呆很久，但不是现在。”樱井捋平西服上的褶皱，掏出手机翻动几下，朝着松本露出一个暧昧的笑容。

想溜就想溜，找什么借口，松本润翻他一个白眼。

“事情好像比我想的还要顺利一点，我和朋友今天本身就是来谈收购的，我铺路，他出钱，不过你们那个老板…”樱井顿了顿，而后补充了一下，“你们那个畜生老板，把价格咬得很死，利润不足谈不拢，不过刚才我朋友好像也遇到了有意思的事，告诉我不计成本也要把这里拿下来，所以我得再去和你们那个畜生老板重新谈判。”

“30分钟。”为了打消他的疑虑证明自己一定会回来，樱井翔打开倒计时，把自己的手机往松本润床上一丢转身往门外走。

“等会儿！”松本抓起毯子披在身上，赤着脚噔噔噔扑进樱井怀里，“吧唧”在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，“你这意思是今天打算白嫖我？”

樱井没想到这人重点居然抓在这儿，又怕他着凉打横把人抱起来扔回床上，“对，再过一会儿我就是你的老板之一了，你理解为上层潜规则下属也行。不过我不是畜生，我比较要脸，公平起见我可以补偿你一个男朋友。”

“还有一块表。”松本加码。

“成交。”樱井笑着答应，毕竟他们后半生的轨迹已经开始重合在一起了，还有什么不能给他的？


End file.
